


The Kym-napper and a mermaid's tale

by SerenaAkemi



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaAkemi/pseuds/SerenaAkemi
Summary: There's a quarrel between Kym and Will about a mission they were given.Lauren is Lune ¿How could thier best friend do such a thing? It's just a coincidence right?Well that's what Will thinks, but Kym however is worried and doesn't suspect it is.After taking matters into her own hands, things go terribly out of hand and now, she's missing and possibly even dead.Will and Lauren are not coping well without thier great friend and Kieran? He seems to be in a worse condition than them, but why? For a guy who kills? He seems destroyed more than Lauren had suspected.The clock is ticking, not just for Kym, but for the whole lot of Ardhalis.Will they save Kym? Will Kieran be in trouble for not saying what he knows?Or is there going to be a silent feud between them all?
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

There was a time I would have thought that none of this was possible.  
That mermaids wouldn't exist, not ever, no matter how much I tried to tell myself that the world was full of sunshine and rainbows and superheroes never died.

All that, was a lie. A lie that I always used to try and help feel better, but it never did.  
The only time I ever felt happy was with my friends.  
They were great, but things, they changed.  
Just like people, everything changed all on that eventful night.

As if I've resorted to making up friends and making up stories to myself in my mind.  
Seriously I must be going crazy.

"Psst. Kym.."

Oh, I'm hearing voices.  
A strangely familiar, handsome voice.

"Kym.. Wake up. Im sorry that all of this happened. I will get you out of there. I promise--"

It's Kieran. 

I'm not sure how I feel about this cute guy no more. I thought he was trustworthy, I thought anyone in the APD was to be fair, but I never suspected him. 

Him of all people in Ardhalis to even be the Purple Hyacinth.  
Not that I'm not surprised, I've come to terms with it now, I've been here for, wait how long now?  
It feels like it's been months, it probably hasn't, but I'm stuck here.  
Locked up in this thing, unable to even do anything.  
I'm surprised I'm still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just wanna say, I'm sorry it's short.  
> I'm not sure how this'll come out or if anyone will like it as I've started this in some weird ass way lmfao.  
> Hope you enjoy my first ever fan fic though. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, has anyone seen Kym? She hasn't turned up to work for 3 days and she isn't answering my calls either."

A dirty blonde haired male, Will, spoke up as he glanced around the room for any sign to say that Kym had been here.  
Of course, he knew the answer but yet, it still hurt.

"Maybe she's been killed. That means she won't be able to steal my mug anymore for mug towers."

A darker haired male, Lukas, a sadist, a man who seemed cold as ice spoke. He cleared his throat as he stood up realising Will wasn't taking the joke so well.  
"I'm kidding- Geez- She'll be okay- It's Kym after all-"

"I-"

"Will-? It's okay, we can go look for her- " Lauren spoke as she averted her golden eyes towards Kieran before speaking up again.

"Are you coming to help out-? Or is there something you want to say? You've been pretty quiet since she went missing-"

"Nonono, I'm not coming, I've got to sort out the files I'm afraid..Hermann would have my ass if I don't get them done and see him after"  
Picking up a few papers from off the table he sat at ,the male took in a deep inhale as he stood up and turned away, making his way to the archives.  
"Alright. If I find Kym. I'll tell her just how much you didn't want to help out because you'd rather do some work than look for a friend. Gotcha-" The male turned around for a moment as he looked at Lauren and shrugged. "Ok. Sure.- Do that." He sighed as he turned around, saying one last word as he walked off. "You might want to go look now before it's late..- It gets dark pretty quick in winter--. Oh and if you do find her, tell her I'm sorry--" There was times he had wanted to speak, tell them all everything about what happened.  
How Kym was now a mermaid, how she was now apparently "Lune", how he felt like everything was crashing in on him. Recently, because of his 'betrayal' to their leader, Kym was now in trouble, and how he felt he now had to do what he was told.

A new mission.  
A mission he so dreaded, it made his stomach churn in agony, dread, hate and sorrow. It was as if, every part of his humanity he had so gained was going to be ripped to shreds within seconds.  
Not only that, but now the whole lot of Ardhalis was now in trouble.  
A ticking time bomb ready to explode.  
Oh if only he could turn back the time and have made sure that Kym was never caught, oh if only he didn't have to go back to report his status.

Oh if only he didnt feel so alone, even with Lauren around, he still couldn't help but feel alone in such a painful world.  
She hated his guts, why wouldn't she? He was a "monster" to her.

Once he reached the archives, the male soon glanced through his papers, they were drawings.  
His drawings, he stopped when he spotted one of Kym.  
Her tail swishing just slightly in the water, her eyes closes, scars, blood, bruises everywhere.  
He had seen blood plenty of times, but this time, it made him feel, hurt, human. Clenching his fists he picked up the drawing as he soon ripped it up.  
Tears pricked at his eyes before forcing themselves down his cheeks.  
He slammed his head on the table staying silent as his thoughts raced, over and over, over and over-  
The same thing, the same thought, over and over, over and over-  
Kym.  
How could he tell the others, would Lauren really want anything to do with him anymore now, after all-  
He had screwed up plenty of times, and there was no going back from the biggest mistake he had made now-.

"Lauren needs to know, but is it wise to tell her so late- I could have told her sooner--. Why didn't I? Why did I hesitate? We're- partners- after all. I shouldn't have hesitated to tell her-. It's all my fault and now Kym--. She might as well be dead--. She can't even live on land anymore-- No more watermelons either-- I've messed up terribly- Yet again--."


End file.
